Zecora/Gallery/Seasons 3-5
Season three Magic Duel Twilight at Zecora's hut S3E05.png Zecora "it's an abuse of power!" S3E5.png Twilight 'I don't know what to do, Zecora' S3E05.png Zecora 'If you train with me' S3E05.png Twilight 'You'll train me in magic' S3E05.png Twilight accidentally spills Zecora's drink S3E05.png Twilight notices what she did S3E05.png Zecora with an empty cup S3E05.png Zecora spinning her hoof around the cup's top S3E05.png Cup now filled with a drink S3E05.png Zecora 'Mm-hm' S3E05.png Twilight 'Okay, when do we start' S3E05.png Twilight notices she spilled the drink again S3E05.png Twilight grinning awkwardly S3E05.png Twilight training bubbles S3E5.png|A Pony's strength flows from the Horse. Zecora 'must interfere with your focus' S3E05.png|On trusting your feelings, you must rely. Do or do not, there is no try. Twilight not concentrating S3E05.png Twilight about to fall S3E05.png Zecora sees Twilight fallen into water S3E05.png Zecora 'There is much, much that I can teach' S3E05.png Twilight 'I'm trying my best' S3E05.png|I am now the grumpy cat. Twilight something different S3E5.png|Asleep I am not. Zecora 'Your thinking needs a readjust' S3E05.png Fluttershy I'm drinking it S3E5.png|Yes, drink my brew you must for in my hut there is no such thing as distrust. Zercora Fluttershy Tea S3E5.png Zercora Fluttershy Tea 2 S3E5.png Zercora Close Up S3E5.png Twilight beat that amulet S3E5.png Twilight not good enough S3E5.png Twilight cute listening S3E5.png Zercora Close Up Talk S3E5.png Zercora Close Up Talk 2 S3E5.png Zercora Close Up Talk 3 S3E5.png Zercora Cute Smile S3E5.png Zercore Fluttershy S3E5.png Zercora Fluttershy Twilight Hut S3E5.png Zercora Twilight S3E5.png|Look at that, BATTLE STANCE. Zercora Twilight Necklace S3E5.png|-W- ZercoraTwilightWalkaway S3E5.png|Twilight Dear,let us leave. I am annoyed with her Self-conceit. Zercora Twilight Trixie S3E5.png Trixie accepts a second duel S3E05.png|Zecora, Twilight and Trixie. Zercora and Dash S3E5.png Just for Sidekicks Zecora Appears S3E11.png Zecora removes her hood S03E11.png Zecora Offers Help S3E11.png Zecora can take the bad away S03E11.png In Exchange for some of that Booty S3E11.png Zecora huh! S3E11.png|Huh. Why do you not share for admirable advice? Another Gem Lost S3E11.png Zecora 'take this' S3E11.png Thank You S3E11.png Zecora 'Trust me when I say this' S3E11.png Zecora "no worse mojo than dragon greed" S03E11.png|I'm sorry, but the Filly Guide is just too cute and it took forever to move all my furniture back last time Spike sees Zecora give his jewel away S03E11.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Zecora leaving the Everfree Forest S4E01.png Main six gather around Zecora S4E01.png Zecora searching for something S4E01.png Zecora "it only responds to Alicorn magic" S4E01.png Zecora 'after a sip, you may see why...' S4E01.png Zecora '...the sky is day...' S4E01.png Zecora '...and night' S4E01.png Twilight drinking potion S4E01.png Watching Twilight drink the potion S4E01.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies looking concerned S4E02.png Zecora suggesting more potion S4E02.png Ponies worried S4E02.png Ponies confused at Twilight S4E02.png Ponies looking at Zecora S4E02.png Filli Vanilli Zecora looking inside Big Mac's mouth S4E14.png Big Mac opens his mouth wide open S4E14.png Zecora closes Big Mac's mouth S4E14.png Zecora 'I can cure this pony that is hoarse' S4E14.png Zecora 'I can mix a brew' S4E14.png Fluttershy 'are we ever going to find a deep voice' S4E14.png Zecora chuckling S4E14.png Zecora 'forgive my strange elation' S4E14.png Rarity 'Then what' S4E14.png Zecora 'Remember when you pony folk' S4E14.png Zecora with the poison joke S4E14.png Rarity 'Zecora, that's fantastic!' S4E14.png Zecora, Rarity and Big Mac looking S4E14.png Rarity 'What if you sang' S4E14.png Rarity 'not in front of everypony' S4E14.png Zecora, Big Mac and Rarity looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Season five Slice of Life Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests in the balcony S5E9.png|Two donkeys in love? Well, I see that from above. Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png What About Discord? Zecora "in what way can you tell" S5E22.png Twilight "they're having fun with Discord" S5E22.png Zecora "friendship with Discord is truly a shock" S5E22.png Zecora "something that we must block" S5E22.png Zecora picks up a potion off her shelf S5E22.png Zecora giving Twilight a potion S5E22.png Zecora "this potion will break the spell" S5E22.png Zecora looking at Spike S5E22.png Zecora "it ties the room together" S5E22.png Zecora "if I am to be honest" S5E22.png Wide view of Zecora's hut S5E22.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Zecora on the tree branch in the dark S5E26.png Zecora "If they are changelings we'll soon see" S5E26.png Zecora drops down from the tree branch S5E26.png Fluttershy and Pinkie sees Zecora approaching S5E26.png Zecora "Beneath this..." S5E26.png Zecora with a salve S5E26.png Zecora puts her hoof into the salve S5E26.png Zecora putting her hoof closer S5E26.png Zecora looking at Twilight S5E26.png Zecora and ponies shocked S5E26.png Ponies go away quick while Zecora looks S5E26.png Zecora thinking S5E26.png Pinkie "What does it mean?" S5E26.png Zecora "The meaning is far worse, I see" S5E26.png Zecora turns her eyes to the other ponies S5E26.png Zecora "I'm sure you can" S5E26.png Zecora "but let's not talk here" S5E26.png Zecora "Chrysalis and her army" S5E26.png Zecora "will soon draw near!" S5E26.png Transition through a wipe S5E26.png Coco Crusoe on a tree branch S5E26.png Coco Crusoe drops down from the tree branch S5E26.png Twilight, Spike, Zecora, and other ponies walk together S5E26.png Twilight "Chrysalis and her army tried to take over Canterlot" S5E26.png Twilight "but my friends and I stopped her" S5E26.png Zecora "Those friends as you know them" S5E26.png Zecora "are not here, alas" S5E26.png Zecora "But tell me..." S5E26.png Zecora "these friends you have in life" S5E26.png Zecora "Ah" S5E26.png Zecora "Time is a river" S5E26.png Zecora points at a stream S5E26.png Twilight directs her eyes to the stream S5E26.png Zecora puts her hoof on the stream S5E26.png The stream flowing in a different direction S5E26.png Twilight thinks about it S5E26.png Transition to the next scene S5E26.png Zecora "This part of the forest is dark and damp" S5E26.png Zecora reveals camp S5E26.png Ponies, Zecora, and Spike walking S5E26.png Twilight walking and smiling S5E26.png Zecora stops Twilight S5E26.png Zecora "the one that come here" S5E26.png Zecora "looking for me!" S5E26.png Zecora and ponies look at Chrysalis while her shadow appears S5E26.png Chrysalis "It looks absolutely delicious!" S5E26.png Chrysalis licks her mouth in front of an angry Zecora S5E26.png Coco Crusoe and Sweetie Drops pointing their spears to Chrysalis S5E26.png Changeling army surrounding the village S5E26.png Fluttershy "Why would she ever trust you?!" S5E26.png Twilight "if there's a chance Chrysalis will honor her word" S5E26.png Twilight 'shouldn't you try' S5E26.png Zecora "Stop Starlight and put the whole world" S5E26.png Zecora "back on track!" S5E26.png Twilight runs away S5E26.png Spike gets on Twilight S5E26.png Zecora "Even if what you are saying were true" S5E26.png Zecora "we'd never surrender to a creature" S5E26.png Zecora "like you!" S5E26.png Zecora battle cry S5E26.png Zecora and ponies run S5E26.png Zecora fights with Queen Chrysalis S5E26.png Chrysalis blasts Zecora S5E26.png |index}}